virpfandomcom-20200215-history
Natalie Ford
Natalie Anna Ford is a resident of Venus Island, and good friends with the island's owner, Rachel. History Natalie was born of Japanese descent on the twenty-fourth of April, 2001 in Crawley, West Sussex, in England, the United Kingdom. She was born a couple of years after her brother, and the two were raised in a toxic environment. Her parents, Harry and Mollie Ford, spent the majority of Natalie's childhood fighting rather than spending time with her and her brother. By the time Natalie was in her teenage years, her alcoholic father had become abuse towards both her and her mother, and her mother had spiralled into a drinking habit. The situation was not helped by Natalie's brother having developed a drug habit also, as a result of becoming involved with gangs in an effort to escape home. This left Natalie as the only child in the house, and a clear target for the majority of the abuse once her mother learned to stay out of her father's way. Natalie would be regularly phsyically abused in the form of being hit, punched, shaken, scratched, strangled, and choked; mental abuse was also prevalent in the form of yelling, screaming, and swearing obscenities and names at her, threatening her, and demanding that she "show some respect". Natalie's only method of escape from this was by playing Habbo Hotel, which was were she eventually met Rachel. Natalie would also learn through the internet what she was unable to learn growing up, and it was also the internet that allowed her to explore the idea of and research for what would become the catalyst for the next era of Natalie's life. Patricide After lots of research and preparation, both physically and mentally, Natalie had constructed a number of different plans which all ended in the same way: patricide. She would entice her father upstairs at a time when he was most drunk by making loud bangs in one room, before quickly hiding in another room near the stairs. Once her angry father would inevitably come upstairs to punish her, she would quickly run out of her hiding spot without him noticing and down the stairs, where she would call out to him to entice him back down the stairs; her words here were to be provocative for him, causing him even greater anger. It was at this point that she expected her father to attempt to quickly navigate the staircase down while drunk, hopefully falling down the stairs and causing severe injury or even death. Despite being very eager to pull off this plan, Natalie wanted to wait until the perfect opportunity, which eventually came some weeks later. After a deep breath, Natalie kickstarted her plan by stomping on the floor and noisily opening and closing drawers. Hearing her father from downstairs, Natalie abandoned the noise-making procedure and quickly hid in her planned hiding spot. Her father came upstairs as planned; however, upon Natalie attempting to sneak past him, he saw her and tried to grab for her. Natalie panicked and ran down the stairs as quickly as she could. She was hurriedly attempting to open the front door in an effort to escape when she heard a loud growl, followed by an equally as loud thud. Natalie was tensed up, pressing herself against the door and bracing herself to be knocked unconscious; it was only after many moments had passed and nothing had happened when Natalie slowly turned around. At the bottom of the stairs, collapsed in a messy heap, was her father - it took her another couple of moments before she noticed a small pool of blood developing on the floor. With pure shock giving way to panic, Natalie did not take her eyes off of her father as she scrambled with the front door, desperately attempting to open it. Much to her relief, she managed to open the front door, after which she ran out of the house and down the street without bothering to close the door. Not only was she not wearing any shoes as she ran, but it was also somewhat late at night, meaning that she did not know where she was really going through the darkness. Eventually, she reached a telephone box, where she quickly dialled 911. A Happy Ending? After spending the night in a police station, confessing in great detail the things that her father did to her, Natalie was eventually allowed to returned home to a depressingly empty house. It was only until she returned to her room and lay down on her bed that what she had done began to set in. Instead of crying, however, Natalie smiled, which soon turned into a laugh. It was not a laugh of celebratory success at having killed someone, but instead a greatly relieved laugh of coming to the realisation that she could not be abused by her father anymore. Of course, Natalie was intelligent, and knew she had to hide this newfound happiness from her mother. For many months after the event, Natalie tried to keep her mother company, but she would always be rejected. As a result, she spent the majority of her time in her room as she usually did - the only things that had really changed was the lack of abuse and the more time that she now had to play Habbo Hotel. While her brother was busy dealing with his own life elsewhere, Natalie managed to developed a stronger relationship with Rachel and a handful of others on Habbo Hotel. Upon being invited to Venus Island by Rachel, Natalie was initially hesitant about leaving her mother behind all on her own. She knew, however, that her mother did not want to spend time with her, and so the alternative of moving away and living on an island with Rachel, although quite unusual for her, was easily the wiser option. Physical Description Natalie is tall and very well-proportioned with a slightly larger-than-average bust. Thanks to an incredibly rare genetic mutation called Alexandria's Genesis, Natalie's eyes are an unusual and alluring violet; Natalie also claims that this mutation means that she has no body hair at all. She has naturally pale skin, but moderates a slight tan so that her skin appears to be less pale. She wears her waist-length jet black hair in a Japanese "hime cut" style; her hair is often worn let down in this fashion, but she will sometimes tie her hair into two unique sets of pigtails for special occasions. As a result of her childhood abuse, Natalie's body is littered with various sizes of scars, most of which would not be seen with a quick glance. Her most prominent scars are one cutting through her eyebrow above her left eye, one on her left wrist near to a vein, and a large one on the side of her right thigh. She used to use her hair and makeup to cover up her scars, but now chooses not to. She also has a small birthmark on her chin, below her bottom lip to the right. Natalie wears makeup with the intention of complementing her hair in her appearance. She will always wear dark eyeshadow and black eyeliner, rarely using a dark purple eyeshadow instead of plain black. She does not usually apply much makeup elsewhere, although she has been known to wear red lipstick similar to Rachel's. Natalie will also wear traditional Geisha makeup on special occasions, along with dressing up as a Geisha also. While she may be feeling emotion on the inside, Natalie can sometimes struggle with naturally showing her emotion through her expressions. She is most often seen with a regular, blank expression; however, she is aware of how her seeming lack of emotion may be perceived, and so will try to go out of her way to show emotion through her expressions - for example, she will force herself to smile in casual greetings when passing by someone, when she otherwise would not. Because of this, she can sometimes seem fake or disingenuous, especially in serious situations. Unlike with showing emotion, Natalie does not struggle at all with her movements. She has a great sense of balance, and prefers not to rush but to take her time with her movements; not so slow that it seems delayed or deliberately slow, but just slow enough for her to seem relaxed and confident, and sometimes even cocky or arrogant. Her mannerisms and poses, as well as her walk, can be equally as relaxed and confident, and sometimes equally as cocky or arrogant. If she ever rushes or moves quickly, it is usually a sign of pressure, competitiveness, desperation, or panic. Natalie's dress sense can be described as "grunge", although she can occasionally delve into more "alternative" options. She will usually wear black or dark-coloured clothing, although she will sometimes wear white also. Due to the tropical environment, she will often wear sneakers instead of boots, and prefers to wear shorts or trousers over skirts. Additionally, Natalie's outfit often consists of an attractive balance between a baggy top and "tight" bottoms. She tends not to wear any jewellery or accessories, apart from her unique gold kanzashi hair accessories. As mentioned above, Natalie will wear a traditional black kimono alongside her Geisha makeup on special occasions. This is also accompanied by a unique traditional Geisha-style headdress, a pair of red-strapped wooden okobo, and white traditional tabi socks. In regards to swimsuits, Natalie will sometimes opt for an luxurious black one-piece swimsuit, but will usually wear a simple black or white string bikini. Health, Hygiene, and Voice Natalie is a healthy individual and has a very strong immune system, making it difficult for her to fall ill often. Her sleep schedule is organised, and she will attempt to stick to it. Being a night owl, however, she will sometimes decide to spend some time outside during the night. During the night of a full moon, Natalie will even go as far as to sleep outside on the beach - the reason behind her doing this is unclear, and the other islanders simply assume that it has some meaning to her. Natalie likes to eat a variety of different foods, healthy and unhealthy, and so can spend a little while looking over the menu. She also tends to eat sizeable portions, claiming to get hungry easily; thanks to her Alexandria's Genesis genetic mutation, she seems unable to gain any weight. She is not averse to drinking, and will happily do so at parties or special occasions. She also prefers to drink lots of water rather than any soft drink or fizzy drink. Her memory is excellent, and she can recall a lot of things in detail, even if they happened a long time ago. Ever since the death of her mother and brother in February of 2018, Natalie has suffered from periodic spells of depression. During these times, Natalie will be noticeably less sociable and more distant from others. She may spend a lot more time in her room, mourning her families' deaths; when out of her room and with other islanders, she will try to join in with conversations and activities, but will ultimately end up making a half-hearted effort as she repeatedly zones out. These bouts of depression are seemingly random, although it is always guaranteed to happen around February. They can last for weeks or months - the longest so far has been one month and three weeks - after which Natalie will seem to be back to normal once again. Natalie is very particular about her hygiene; as well as washing regularly, she will make every attempt to avoid getting her hands dirty and, if she has no choice, will immediately go and wash herself afterwards. She will also always wear the perfume "La Nuit Trésor À La Folie", unless she is dressing up as a Geisha. She has a deep voice, and speaks with a "received pronunciation" English accent. This accent is not her natural accent, however, as she decided to teach herself the received pronunciation accent because she did not like her natural accent; no other islander, not even Rachel, is aware of this. While Natalie is Japanese by heritage, she can only speak a small amount of basic Japanese; she saves her Japanese for the times that she dresses up as a Geisha, however. Her voice is charming and soothing, with the uncanny ability to make any word sound better than if someone else were to say it. She speaks softly and calmly, and rarely raises her voice. She will often refer to her friends as "my dear" when addressing them, as well as using their name in conversation regularly. She often uses such words as "marvellous" and "poppycock". Her laugh is as similarly restrained as her voice, and can sometimes come across as a little unsettling. Personality Natalie is a very sober and charming person, and has a mature personality that one would typically expect from a thirty year-old rather than an eighteen year-old. She certainly does not act her age in that regard, and in many ways comes across as a stark contrast of Rosalie. She has a positive attitude to life that can be somewhat lazy at times, with her much preferring to relax instead of work. She has a very dark sense of humour, through which no topic is too severe or "taboo" to joke about. In the past, she has joked about death, rape, among other things; she used to be terrible at comedic timing, leaving conversations shattered on the floor after making a joke, but has improved over the years. Natalie is quite creative with her hands, and has a love of learning new things - so long as she is interested in the subject, of course. She can be brave at times, sometimes bordering on cocky, and is almost relentless with perseverance. She is kind at heart, and loves and is grateful for her friends even if she does not show it, and is very socially intelligent. She is not always fair, however, as a leader or a part of a team; she will sometimes consider her feelings more important than others in a situation. She is somewhat narcissistic, and always likes to be the centre of attention. She is also a skilled manipulator, and can self-regulate well; although she can manipulate easily, she often chooses not to do so with her friends as she recognises that it would be wrong. Likes and Dislikes Natalie would love nothing more than to spend the entire day on the beach underneath the sun; however, she recognises that this can quickly get boring and would probably end up ruining her tan, and so she chooses instead to busy herself with a variety of other activities for the most part, saving lying on the beach for relaxing. Similarly to Nicole, Natalie likes to create things using arts and crafts, although she is less of an origami fan than Nicole. Natalie likes to create Japanese-influenced things most of all, such as bonseki, traditional-style sensu, kirigami, and even shodo. She likes to take her time when creating something, as she will usually have a specific vision of what it should look like and so will want to put care into making it as beautiful as possible; such was the case with her prized Dionysus' wings that are now famous on the island, requiring months of her hard work before they were finished. Natalie has an affinity for classic and traditional Japanese culture in general, and has many different forms of media involving it, such as documentaries, television shows, films, and books. As mentioned earlier, she will dress up as a traditonal Geisha on special occasions, during which she may perform in front of the other islanders by dance, or sometimes by singing with a traditional shamisen instrument. As with her cultural interests, Natalie's diet consists almost exclusively of Japanese foods and drinks. She will often make her meals herself to give them a special touch, and, much to the surprise of others, seems to be much more able with chopsticks than a simple knife and fork. She is sometimes asked by other Nicole and Rosalie to make them some special Japanese meals also, which she will only occasionally accept; the majority of the time, Natalie will either encourage them to do it themselves, or help them out in doing so. Natalie's music tastes are wildly varying; on the one hand, she adores traditional Japanese music, as one would expect, but on the other hand, she likes alternative pop, ambient music, and classical music. She has a variety of different tastes, each of which take their own prominence at different times; for example, Natalie may listen to traditional Japanese music when writing calligraphy art, and she may listen to ambient music when relaxing on the beach. Additionally, her favourite song manages to not fit into any of the four aforementioned categories; Chained Up by VIXX is a Korean pop song that she heard one evening being sung by Nicole at a karaoke night. As well as watching documentaries on traditional Japanese culture, Natalie also likes to watch horror and actions films. Her favourite films would be The Blair Witch Project, The Babadook, and Kubo and the Two Strings. The only television show she has watched that was not related to Japan was Game of Thrones, which also happens to be her favourite television show. Similarly as with film and television shows, Natalie does not read much literature that is not about traditional Japanese culture, or general Japanese culture. While she does not particularly like to read manga or comic, an exception exists in the form of Junji Ito manga; she finds herself captivated by the man's works, and rarely ends one story without a smile on her face. Her favourite story of Junji Ito is Long Dream, as she finds something irresistably intriguing about having a dream that lasts so much longer than it appears to last in real life; The Enigma of Amigara Fault is a close second place for her also. Natalie's biggest pet peeve is is misinformation, especially small instances of it. If another states something that she believes to be incorrect, either fully or partially, then she will attempt to interrupt to correct them. This can sometimes result in either a debate or an argument, after which Natalie will not hesitate to apologise if she is proven wrong. She is also irritated by lateness, and especially by unwanted, quiet noises when she is trying to relax. Relationships and Family Despite having a degree of charm to her character, Natalie can be alienating to potential friends - and even sometimes to her friends - if she comes across as not-quite-genuine in an almost unsettling way. Such was the case with Rosalie who, upon first meeting Natalie on Venus Island, found her to be "creepy" - upon settling in, however, the two became friends, connecting and meeting in the middle between their love for traditional Japanese culture and "kawaii" Japanese culture respectively. Natalie has an especially close relationship with Madeleine as best friends. Madeleine and Natalie were already friends prior to the incident of February 2018, but upon Natalie's arrival back to the island in May of 2018, Madeleine stepped up and became a mentor figure to Natalie as she recovered and settled back into life on Venus Island. The friendship developed into a romantic relationship for a short time, which ended explosively and chaotically, almost seeing Madeleine leave the island. Natalie did her best to make amends, however, and Madeleine forgave her after a while, resuming their original friendship. Social Life Natalie is outgoing and sociable, but only when she wants to be. She is very socially intelligent, and can accurately judge the feelings of others and speak accordingly. She may seem to be a good listener, because she is, but it is more the case that she only speaks when she has something to say. She considers rambling to be a waste of time, and reflects poorly on the rambler for doing so. She is normally quite patient, but if there is a deadline or other form of pressure on her, she will become somewhat impatient. Natalie tries not to judge others, but will sometimes allow her first impressions of someone to affect in some way her interactions with them. She prefers to associate with those who share interests with her, but is not averse to developing friendships with seemingly stark-opposite individuals such as Rosalie. She seems to treat everyone equally in public, but will let her favouritism show in private. Romantic Life Natalie is bisexual, having discovered this in the first half of 2018 after having developed romantic feelings for Madeleine; this discovery was joined not too long later by her acknowledgement of sexual attraction towards females, leading her to the conclusion that she was bisexual rather than heterosexual. Aside from the very short-lived and messy relationship between her and Madeleine in 2018, Natalie has had no love interests or partners; after her relationship with Madeleine, she has no interest in getting into a relationship for the near future, as she considers it a priority to work on herself beforehand. Perhaps as a result of her lack of a love life, Natalie has no particular preferred romantic setting or activity for a date. Natalie is a virgin, and is not sexually active. She used to regularly engage in autoeroticism, but now chooses to treat it as more of a reward than a way to pass the time. Natalie is most prominently aroused by stripteasing among other things such as lingerie and nylon; additionally, she is also aroused by necrophilia, but prefers to pretend like this is not the case, keeping it a secret from others. She is also turned-off by bad hygiene and body hair. She is much more attracted to black men than white men or women of either colour, with her greatest sexual fantasy involving a "gangbang" between her and a group of black men. This fantasy is one of the only cases where she is sexually submissive - she is normally sexually dominant both inside her fantasies and outside. Behaviour While Natalie can sometimes experience difficulty in showing her emotions well, that does not mean that she is not an emotional person. However, if not neutral, then she will either be mildly emotional or incredibly emotional with very little in between. Similarly, Natalie suffers from a small degree of anger issues, and is capable of becoming very angry in some especial situations; for example, if things do not go her way or as expected repeatedly, she can become quite angry. While the majority of the time Natalie manages to keep her anger under control, it has been known for her to shout as well as moving more sharply and quickly. It is not so easy for Natalie to be truly sad, however, aside from her occasional periods of depression. If she is sad, then she will always try to disguise it in public until she is in private, where she feels safe crying. Natalie does not like conflict, and will always attempt to make amends if she feels that she has done wrong; she will do the same thing when feeling guilty. If she perceives there to be danger or herself to be in danger, then she will make every attempt to preserve her own life, with the lives of others coming second. Similarly, Natalie will seek to protect herself from whatever is scaring her if she is fearful, whether that means self-defence or hiding away. Additionally, being under too much stress or pressure will cause Natalie to snap with impatience and/or anger, and rarely depression. Peer pressure, however, is something that Natalie will always give in to the majority of the time, so long as her calculations of the risks do not outweigh the benefits. Natalie does not respond well to loss. The greater the emotional connection with the individual and the more the individual means to her, the harder it is for Natalie to accept and the more explosive her inevitable breakdown will be. Losing someone can cause Natalie to experience varying degrees of depression, anger, sadness, guilt, and even self-harm. Additionally, Natalie most often responds to humiliation with anger, although in rare cases she will feel sadness instead. Natalie considers sex to be interesting, regardless of the specific variety in question, and is never afraid to talk about it. Similarly, she will never refuse other's attempts to flirt with her, and will even flirt back most of the time, no matter the individual. In regards to criticism, Natalie does not usually take others' criticism of her on board, unless it is criticism relevant to or regarding an insecurity of hers or something that she wants to change about herself. She will always accept praise, however, and sometimes goes as far as to encourage others to give her praise. While she pays little attention to those who happen to dislike her, Natalie will still sometimes take the opportunity to "tease" them a little. She will show off in front of them and wind them up in any way possible, aiming to get a reaction from them. In particularly severe cases, if Natalie feels that the individual is genuinely not a good person, she may attempt to manipulate the individual's friends on her side rather than theirs. Emotional and Spiritual Characteristics Natalie seems to be level-headed and calm almost all of the time, but can sometimes let her emotions get the best of her if they are potent enough. While she has a sense of morals, she can sometimes appear to be breaking her own rules when, to her, she is actually doing so for the greater good; as a result, she can be a little morally grey sometimes. She does have an excellent sense of self-control, however, which enables her to be diplomatic even when emotional. In public, Natalie will maintain a high standard of etiquette that matches her character; she will be cool, calm, and charming, and rarely ever lets her guard down. In private, however, she will relax somewhat and show more of an unconstricted, even cheeky side to her. Regardless of who she is interacting with, she will always treat others politely and with respect, even if she is not in favour of them. Natalie is a Christian, and has been since May of 2018. She is also very spiritual, sometimes in quite a peculiar way. She believes in the supernatural, including ghosts and spirits, as well as demons and demonic entities. Natalie is not superstitious, despite what her spiritual beliefs might lead one to assume. She does, however, believe fervently in astrology, and always checks her horoscope in the morning of every day. Her zodiac sign is Taurus. Views and Opinions Natalie is indifferent in regards to marriage, and is not averse to getting married in the future if she happens to find herself in a committed relationship. However, due to her faith, she is against same-sex marriage completely; it is also because of her faith that she vehemently believes that one should not have sex prior to marriage. Despite her faith, however, she does not consider homosexuality to be a sin. Natalie is very far to the right politically; very few have a clue of what political views she holds as she chooses not to engage in political debates with anyone. It is known, however, that she is very much against anything to do with the far-left and identity politics, especially transgenderism and drag queens, and that she holds a strong dislike for Muslims and the Islamic faith. In regards to death and murder relating to an individual that she has not formed an emotional connection with, Natalie will often be reactionless and uncaring, although will still show the appropriate amount of grief if the individual in question happens to be related to a friend of hers. Natalie's motto is: "Someone's opinion of you is not your reality unless you believe it." She considers her biggest accomplishment to be managing to survive her abusive childhood, and successfully avoiding what could have been a much darker and awful future for her. She also considers her arts and crafts creations to be great accomplishments, as well as her self-made meals. Natalie has, of course, had plenty of failings in the past; the biggest of which being her relationship with Madeleine in general, and the aftermath of the breakup. Natalie is very self-confident, and is unafraid to show off her body - sometimes, she can be a little too eager. Thanks to her narcissism, she believes that, apart from her scars, her body is almost perfect, and will sometimes send her thanks to God through prayer for blessing her with her body. Despite her self-confidence, however, Natalie will often practice a decent degree of modesty with what clothing she wears. Natalie dislikes very little about herself; aside from her scars, which she would rather not be there, the vast majority of the things that she dislikes about herself exist in her mind rather than on her body. She is most proud of the single largest arts and crafts project that she has undertaken in her life so far: her Dionysus' wings. The wings are wearable, and made especially for her body. The wings are not retractable and are fixed in position, making them quite unwieldly when not in open spaces and causing great difficulty in walking through doorways; as a result, Natalie will employ another islander to attach the wings to her back with duct tape once she is outside. She has expressed a desire to create another pair of wings using black paper instead of white, but does not wish to go through all of the effort again. Dreams and Talents Natalie's personal goals and ambitions begin and end with her occasional arts and crafts projects; she has no defined lifelong dream, except to simply live a better life than she could be living. Her dream place to live, however, is in an undetermined village somewhere in rural Japan, which she would consider a long-term goal and something for the far future. As for short-term goals, Natalie simply desires to stay on Venus Island for as long as possible - having come straight from a broken and empty home to Venus Island, Natalie considers Venus Island her home, and so has no desire to move out anytime soon. As briefly mentioned earlier, Natalie is capable of traditional Japanese dance, and playing a number of musical instruments including the shamisen, the shakuhachi, and the triangle; the latter of which she only plays as a joke. She takes traditional Japanese dance and music very seriously, however, and as a result is very skilled from much practice. She is also able to sing well, although she recognises that she is not the best singer in the world. She has a keen interest in learning new traditional Japanese musical instruments and dances, as well as further refining her existing skills and talents. In December of 2019, Natalie released a secret project that she had been working on for the other islanders to listen to - it was a full, three-minute long cover of her favourite song, "VIXX - Chained Up". Not only this, but it was an English cover, as Natalie had translated the Korean lyrics into English equivalents. Since this was one of the first times that Natalie had genuinely sung outside of her Geisha performances, she used the piece to experiment a little with her "non-Geisha" singing voice. However, the track was greatly received by the other islanders, with the majority of them adoring it even if they did not like Korean pop. Secrets, Regrets, and Fears Natalie is generally quite fearless when compared to the other islanders; however, her greatest fear is losing her life. The thought of death terrifies her to her core, and she will gladly do anything to preserve her life. She has even gone on record as saying that, in the extreme situation of someone attempting to take her life, she will not hesitate to kill them if it prevents them from doing so. She generally does not have any significant regrets aside from regretting some of her failures, especially the ones mentioned earlier. She used to severely regret leaving her mother, and to a certain degree her brother, back at home as she had convinced herself that it was her fault that they died, but this regret was eased away over time thanks to the support of her friends. The death of her father is something that Natalie will always lie about. She is not ashamed of the fact that she killed her father, nor does she regret it, but she is terrified of her darkest secret potentially being revealed because she knows that she will be seen in a completely different light, as a murderer. To avoid this, she always covers it up when asked about it, simply saying that he died falling down the stairs; she leaves out the fact that it was her fault that he did so. Similarly, Natalie will never reveal her necrophilia fetish to anyone, considering it to be sick and shameful. The few times that she has ever entertained the fetish with online erotic material, she has always felt monstrously immoral and disgusting. While she used to regularly pray to God, wishing Him to "remove this dark stain from my mind", she now does so less often in favour of simply ignoring it and pretending like it is not there. Category:Characters Category:Cynerice's Characters